Mottenflügel
|VergGruppe=Streuner |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Motte (Moth) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Mottenpfote (Mothpaw) |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Mottenflügel (Mothwing) |Rang4=Heilerschülerin |RName4=Mottenflügel (Mothwing) |Rang5=Heilerin |RName5=Mottenflügel (Mothwing) |Rang6=Älteste |RName6=Mottenflügel (Mothwing) (kurzzeitig) |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Sasha |Familie2=Vater |FName2=Tigerstern |Familie3=Brüder |FName3=Habichtfrost, Kaulquappe |Familie4=Halbschwester |FName4=Bernsteinpelz |Familie5=Halbbruder |FName5=Brombeerstern |Mentor=Sturmpelz,Vickys Facebook Seite Datei:Su Susann Quelle.png Schmutzfell |Schüler=Maulbeerglanz |Position1=Heiler |Nachfolger1=Schmutzfell |lebend=Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Donner und Schatten, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Tigerheart's Shadow, Zurück zu den Clans, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Leafpool's Wish, Dovewing's Silence |erwähnt=Die letzten Geheimnisse, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, In die Wälder}} Mottenflügel '(Original: ''Mothwing) ist eine schöne, langhaarige, golden gefleckte Kätzin mit glattem, dunkel getigertem Fell, einem breiten, kleinen Kopf, einem dreieckigen Gesicht, scharfen, gebogenen Krallen, großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen und einem buschigen Schweif. Auftritte Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :Als Leopardenstern auf einer Großen Versammlung berichtet, dass Mottenflügel eine Heilerin werden will, obwohl sie eine Streunerin war, sind die Katzen der anderen Clans entrüstet, und es gibt lautes Protestgeheul. Auch aus dem FlussClan sind noch viele dagegen. Schmutzfell ist verärgert und sagte, er müsste noch auf ein Zeichen des SternenClans warten. :Sie begegnet der Heilerschülerin Blattpfote, als sie bei Halbmond mit ihrem Mentor Schmutzfell, der DonnerClan-Heilerin Rußpelz und Kleinwolke, dem Heiler des SchattenClans, zum Mondstein wandern. :Mottenflügel selbst hat Angst, dass der SternenClan sie nicht als Schmutzfells Schülerin akzeptiert, da der FlussClan sie verunsichert und in Frage gestellt hatte, ob sie das wirklich könne. Doch Blattpfote macht ihr Mut und freut sich mit ihr, als Mottenflügel vom SternenClan erfahren hat, dass sie Heilerschülerin sein darf. Mondschein :Als Ampferschweif und Blattpfote den WindClan ausspionieren, hilft sie ihnen, indem sie die beiden ins FlussClan-Territorium kommen lässt, da sie es mit den Clangrenzen nicht so genau nimmt. Dort gibt sie ihnen Thymian zur Beruhigung. Habichtfrost ist wütend, weil sie nicht weiß was zu tun ist, als Schilfpfote beinahe ertrinkt und dann von Blattpfote gerettet wird. Morgenröte :Eines Nachts geht es Schmutzfell sehr schlecht und Mottenflügel bittet Blattpfote um Hilfe. Anders als in Mondschein scheint Mottenflügel dazugelernt zu haben, denn als Rußpelz sie fragt, was sie Schmutzfell verabreicht habe, meinte die Heilerin des DonnerClans sie hätte an ihrer Stelle nichts anders gemacht. :Nach Schmutzfells Tod wird sie die Heilerin des FlussClans, obwohl sie oft behauptet, dass er viel besser war als sie. Sternenglanz :Sie bringt den Ältesten aller Clans Wasser. Als Blattpfote meint, dass das Wasser komisch riecht, zeigt Mottenflügel ihr den Ort, woher sie das Wasser hat. Blattpfote sieht, dass in dem Teich ein totes Kaninchen liegt, welches Mottenflügel übersehen gehabt hat. So sind alle, die das Wasser getrunken haben, krank geworden. Blattpfote schafft es später, den kranken Katzen aus dem Donner- und WindClan zu helfen. Nach einiger Zeit verriet Mottenflügel Blattsee, dass sie nicht an den SternenClan glaubt, sondern dass das für sie alles nur Geschichten sind und dass die Heilerträume ganz gewöhnliche Träume seien. Sie sagt, dass sie Katzen auch helfen kann, ohne an den SternenClan zu glauben, was Blattsee schockiert. Dämmerung :Sie kann keine Träume vom SternenClan empfangen, da sie nicht an diesen glaubt. Deshalb muss Federschweif Blattsee kontaktieren, um Mottenflügel, und damit dem FlussClan, vor Zweibeinern zu warnen, doch Mottenflügel nimmt diese Warnung nicht so ernst. Später herrscht im FlussClan eine schreckliche Krankheit, die durch Zweibeinermüll verursacht wurde. Sie ist mit der Lage überfordert und bittet daher ihre Freundin Blattsee um Unterstützung. Mit Hilfe können die Heiler die Lage unter Kontrolle bringen, jedoch sterben Efeuschweif und Purzeljunges. Wenn sich bei Halbmond die Heiler am Mondsee treffen, bekommt sie nicht wie die anderen einen Traum geschickt, sondern döst einfach vor sich hin. Wenn Blattsee als erstes aufwacht, weckt diese sie. Sonnenuntergang :Während einer Großen Versammlung drängt ihr Bruder Habichtfrost sie von einer Prophezeiung zu berichten, welche allerdings gar nicht wahr ist. Dies tut sie dann auch. Wegen dieser Prophezeiung müssen Sturmpelz und Bach den FlussClan verlassen. Außerdem ist sie jetzt die Mentorin von Maulbeerpfote. Blattsee übernimmt den Teil von Maulbeerpfotes Ausbildung, der mit dem SternenClan zu tun hat. Sie berichtet Blattsee, dass das Zeichen mit dem Mottenflügel von Habichtfrost gelegt wurde. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Sie ist immer noch die Mentorin von Maulbeerpfote. Sie geht zusammen mit ihrer Schülerin zu der Heilerzeremonie. Auf dem Weg fragt Blattsee sie, ob der Frost im FlussClan-Territorium genauso streng ist. Sie antwortet, dass sie vermutlich vom Schlimmsten verschont bleiben, woraufhin Blattsee sie fragt, ob sie noch genug Mohnsamen haben, was Mottenflügel bejaht. Häherpfote dringt in den Traum von Mottenflügel ein, sie träumt aber keinen SternenClan-Traum, sondern einen normalen, in dem sie einem Frosch und einem Schmetterling hinterherjagt. Als alle aufgewacht sind, fordert sie ihre Schülerin auf zu gehen. Sie fragt noch Blattsee, ob es wichtige Neuigkeiten für Feuerstern gibt. Daraufhin antwortet sie, sie will vor Morgenhoch wieder im Lager sein. Sie lässt außerdem den anderen den Vortritt, als sie am Hang hochklettern. Sie fragt Häherpfote, wie er mit seinem Training vorankommt und redet mit ihm über mehrere Sachen, dann gibt sie ihm ein paar Heilertipps und flüstert dann Blattsee zu, dass sie sich auf der nächsten Großen Versammlung sehen. Fluss der Finsternis :''Folgt ''Verbannt :''Folgt ''Zeit der Dunkelheit :Als ihre Schülerin Maulbeerpfote bei der Heilerversammlung am Mondsee zur vollwertigen Heilerin ernannt wird und sie ihr den Namen ''Maulbeerglanz gibt, tut Mottenflügel dies nur ungern, da sie nicht an den SternenClan glaubt. ''Lange Schatten :''Folgt ''Sonnenaufgang :Mottenflügel und Maulbeerglanz kommen zum Mondsee. Sie verspäten sich, weil Blütenjunges einen Dorn im Auge hat. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :''Folgt ''Fernes Echo :''Folgt ''Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt ''Spur des Mondes :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :Mottenflügel hat in einem Traum seltsame Dinge gesehen. Häherfeder ist der festen Überzeugung, dass das eine Nachricht vom SternenClan war. Mottenflügel hingegen sagt, dass es ein einfacher Traum war. Mit der Zeit glaubt Häherfeder immer mehr, dass Mottenflügel die vierte Katze der Prophezeiung ist, womit aber weder Löwenglut noch Taubenflug übereinstimmmen. Staffel 6 Die Mission des Schülers :''Folgt ''Donner und Schatten :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg :''Folgt }} Die Welt der Clans Die letzten Geheimnisse :''Folgt Mangas ''Tigerstern und Sasha In die Wälder :''Folgt ''Zurück zu den Clans :Motte wird zusammen mit ihren Brüdern Habicht und Kaulquappe geboren. Die Jungen dürfen nicht so oft aus ihrem Bau, da Sasha Angst vor dem SchattenClan hat. Als die Jungen endlich mal aus ihrem Bau dürfen, klettern sie auf den Bau hinauf. Habicht fällt runter und Motte sorgt sich um ihn. Kaulquappe sieht einen Busch und möchte darauf klettern. Als sich die Jungen dem Busch nähern, hört Habicht ein Geräusch im Gebüsch und Motte fürchtet sich, dass das Geräusch näher kommt. Nachdem ein Fasan die drei Jungen erschreckt hat, ruft Sasha ihre Jungen zu sich und sie erzählen ihrer Mutter, was geschah. Zurück im Bau betteln die Jungen, dass Sasha ihnen eine Geschichte erzählen soll. Motte tröstet ihre Mutter, als diese wieder in traurige Gedanken verfällt. Am nächsten Tag gehen die Jungen wieder aus dem Bau, wobei Rostfell draußen steht. Sie erkennt sofort, dass die Jungen von Tigerstern sein müssen und sie übergibt Sasha eine Maus, welche sie zuvor fing. Währenddessen toben die Jungen. :Die Jungen wachsen ohne das Wissen über ihren Vater auf, bis sie das alte Halsband von Sasha vor den Bau legen. Sasha schimpft kurz, beruhigt sich dann aber wieder. Motte, Habicht und Kaulquappe wollen ihre Mutter nicht immer traurig sehen und wollend deshalb Ken suchen. Sie warten bis ihre Mutter weg ist und laufen dann in den Zweibeinerort. Dort treffen die drei auf Shnuky, ein Hauskätzchen und eine Freundin von Sasha, was die Jungen aber nicht wissen. Shnuky bietet ihnen an, in ihren Garten zu kommen, doch sie sagen, dass sie wichtiges zu tun haben. Sie treffen zudem auch auf BlutClan-Katzen, die den Jungen drohen Halsbänder aus ihnen zu machen, wenn sie nicht sofort gehen würden. Motte, Habicht und Kaulquappe rennen weg, bis sie zu einem Zweibeinernest kommen, in dem sie sich verstecken, doch das Fenster, durch das die drei kamen, schließt sich und die Jungen wissen nicht, was sie tun sollen. Sasha findet sie, doch kurz zuvor platzt ein Regenrohr und der Raum füllt sich mit Wasser. Motte wird von Kaulquappe gestützt, während sie das Rohr hochklettert. Sie erreicht nach Habicht ihre Mutter, doch Kaulquappe gerät ins Wasser und ertrinkt. :Motte und Habicht trauern noch lange zusammen mit ihrer Mutter über den Verlust. Dann kommt Pinus und freut sich über Sashas Junge. Er lädt die kleine Familie ein, auf einem Bauernhof zu leben. Motte und Habicht willigen ein, als Sasha sie fragt, ob sie bereit für diese Reise sind. Doch dort angekommen werden sie wieder verjagt. :Bei der FlussClan-Grenze erzählt Sasha ihren Jungen, wer deren Vater ist. Motte und Habicht versprechen, nie etwas darüber zu erzählen. Dann werden die drei Streuner von einer FlussClan-Patrouille umzingelt, welche Leopardenstern, die Anführerin des FlussClans, anführt. Sie werden gefragt, ob sie dem FlussClan angehören wollen. Sasha willigt ein und Leopardenstern stellt den Neuzugängen nach und nach dem Clan vor. Leopardenstern ruft eine Clanversammlung ein und gibt Motte und Habicht ihre Schülernamen. Von nun an heißt Motte ''Mottenpfote. :Sie trainieren mit ihren Mentoren und sie fragen sich, weshalb die anderen Schüler so schlecht über ihren Vater reden. :Als Habichtpfote Knochen findet, spielt er mit seiner Schwester damit. Leopardenstern klärt die Familie über das, was es mit den Knochen auf sich hat, auf. :Mottenpfote ist sehr traurig, als Sasha den FlussClan verlässt. Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte : Nebelsterns Omen :Mottenflügel ist die Heilerin des FlussClans. Sie versorgt Leopardenstern, welche jedoch am Alter stirbt. Sie ist außerdem Nebelfuß' beste Freundin, und begleitet sie mit zum Mondsee. Als Nebelstern Mottenflügel fragt, warum sie sie nicht gesehen hat, sagt Mottenflügel ihr, dass der SternenClan für sie nicht existiert. Nebelstern ist geschockt. :Sie sagt Mottenflügel, dass sie nicht länger die Heilerin des FlussClans sein kann, und dass sie eine Lügnerin ist. Mottenflügel verteidigt sich selbst, sagt, dass es keine Pflicht ist, an den SternenClan zu glauben, jedoch macht sich Nebelstern Sorgen, wie sie dann Omen des SternenClans empfangen soll. :Als Schilfbart sehr schwer verletzt wird, und sein Leben am seidenen Faden hängt, möchte Mottenflügel ihn behandeln, jedoch verbietet Nebelstern es ihr, und will, dass Maulbeerglanz Schilfbart behandelt. Diese ist allerdings noch etwas unsicher, und die Katzen des FlussClans wundern sich, warum Mottenflügel ihn nicht behandeln darf. Etwas später jedoch bekommt Nebelstern Angst um ihren Sohn, und sie bittet doch Mottenflügel, Schilfbart das Leben zu retten, was sie auch schafft. :Später unterhält sich Nebelstern mit Schmutzfell, dem ehemaligen Heiler des FlussClans über Mottenflügel. Er sagt ihr, dass er immer wusste, dass sie nicht an den SternenClan glaubt, er jedoch viel Vertrauen in sie hatte, und dass sie eine sehr talentierte Heilerin ist. Kurzgeschichte ''The Clans Decide :Wie die anderen Heiler nimmt sie nicht an der Abstimmung teil, da sie bereits verpflichtet ist, allen Clans zu helfen. Nach der Abstimmung zählt sie gemeinsam mit den anderen Heilern die Stimmen aus. Sonstiges *Sie hat DonnerClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Vater Tigerstern aus dem DonnerClan stammt. *Sie hat Hauskätzchen-Blut in sich, da ihre Mutter Sasha ein Hauskätzchen ist. *In der Originalversion hat sie eigentlich gekräuselte Streifen und ist gesprenkelt bzw. getupft. *In der ''Tigerstern und Sasha-Reihe heißt sie als Schülerin fälschlicherweise Mottenfuß. *In Mitternacht wird sie fälschlicherweise als ehemalige Einzelläuferin bezeichnet, obwohl sie eine Streunerin war. *Sie wird in Sternenglanz und Dämmerung mehrmals mit blauen Augen beschrieben. *In Nebelsterns Omen wird sie einmal fälschlicherweise als hell bezeichnet. *Desweiteren wird sie in Nebelsterns Omen zweimal fälschlicherweise mit blauen Augen beschrieben. *Sowohl Kate als auch Cherith glauben, dass Katzen wie Mottenflügel, die nicht an den SternenClan glauben, nach ihrem Tod dorthinkommen würden. Cherith ist der Meinung, dass diese Katzen dann sehr überrascht sein würden und Kate denkt, dass der SternenClan sie bei sich aufnehmen wird, weil sie ihre überraschten Gesichter sehen möchten, jedoch auch, um ihnen etwas Weisheit und Demut beizubringen.Erin Hunter Chat 3 Teil 2 **Kate denkt zudem, dass Mottenflügel nach dem Kampf gegen den Wald der Finsternis an den SternenClan glauben wird, da es schwer ist etwas zu leugnen, das man mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat.Kate Cary's Facebook-Seite *Wenn Habichtfrost nicht den Mottenflügel vor Schmutzfells Bau gelegt und somit ein falsches Zeichen gelegt hätte, dann hätte laut Vicky der SternenClan von sich aus kein Zeichen geschickt, um Mottenflügel zur Heilerin zu machen, da sie niemals eine Katze wählen würden, die nicht an sie glaubt. Sie erkennen jedoch, dass Mottenflügel ein gutes Herz hat und eine sehr hingebungsvolle Heilerin ist und sind daher bereit, sich ihrem fehlenden Glauben anzupassen.Erin Hunter Chat 4 **Cherith ist allerdings der Meinung, dass sie wahrscheinlich ein Zeichen geschickt hätten. *Im Klapptext von Nebelsterns Omen wurde sie ursprünglich fälschlicherweise als männlich bezeichnet.Beltz.de *In Brombeersterns Aufstieg wird sie ebenfalls einmal als männlich bezeichnet. Familie *Mutter: Sasha *Vater: Tigerstern *Brüder: Habichtfrost, Kaulquappe *Halbschwester: Bernsteinpelz *Halbbruder: Brombeerstern *Großmutter: Leopardenfuß *Großvater: Kiefernstern *Urgroßmütter: Heckenrose, Frischbrise *Urgroßvater: Vipernzahn, Oakstar *Ururgroßmutter: Flashnose *Tanten: Nachtjunges, Dunstjunges *Tanten/Onkel: Unbekannte Katzen *Großtanten: Tüpfelblatt, Glanzfell *Großonkel: Flickenpelz, Rotschweif Character Art Moth.byTopas.png|Streunerjunges Mothpaw.byTopas.png|Schülerin Mothwing.K.byTopas.png|Kriegerin Mothwing.HS.byTopas.png|Heilerschülerin Moth.alt.byTopas.png|Streunerjunges, alternativ (gekräuselte Streifen) Mothpaw.alt.byTopas.png|Schülerin, alternativ (gekräuselte Streifen) Mothwing.K.alt.byTopas.png|Kriegerin, alternativ (gekräuselte Streifen) Mothwing.HS.alt.byTopas.png|Heilerschülerin, alternativ (gekräuselte Streifen) Moth.cover.byTopas.png|Streunerjunges, alternativ (Zurück zu den Clans-Coverversion) Moth.manga.byTopas.png|Streunerjunges, alternativ (T&S Mangaversion) Mothpaw.manga.byTopas.png|Schülerin, alternativ (T&S Mangaversion) Offizielle Artworks CCMothwing.jpg|Mottenflügel in Cats of the Clans und The Ultimate Guide HäherMotteKaulquappe.png|Motte, Habicht und Kaulquappe auf dem Cover von Zurück zu den Clans Motte.Manga.png|Motte in Tigerstern und Sasha Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :Leopardenstern: Bis die Ausbildung zu Ende ist, werdet ihr bei euren neuen Clannamen genannt. Mottenpfote ... und Habichtpfote. Heilerschülerzeremonie :Schmutzfell: Mottenflügel, hast du den Wunsch, als Heilerin in die Geheimnisse des SternenClans eingeweiht zu werden? :Mottenflügel: Ja, den habe ich. :Schmutzfell: Krieger des SternenClans. Ich stelle euch diese Schülerin vor. Sie hat sich für den Weg einer Heilerin entschieden. Gewährt ihr eure Weisheit und Einsicht, dass sie eure Wege versteht und ihren Clan in Übereinstimmung mit eurem Willen heilen kann. Leg dich hierhin und drücke deine Nase gegen den Stein. Quellen en:Mothwingfr:Papillonfi:Perhonsiipinl:Motvleugelru:Мотылинкаes:Ala de Mariposapl:Ćmie Skrzydło Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Heilerschüler Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerstern und Sasha Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerheart's Shadow Charaktere